


This Must Be The Place

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Fix It Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Pixie dust never lies.





	This Must Be The Place

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Fix It Week day 3: Quest to get Robin back.
> 
> Title from the Talking Heads song.

Regina has felt desperation in spades more times than she cares to count; her childhood, the loss of Daniel, revenge, seeing the happy endings of those she despises, the decline in the relationship between she and Henry. Anyone would think that it would be second nature to her, that that emotion is always at the back of her mind.

It's not true, however. Before Robin's death, when they were together, she didn't feel that desperation at all. Instead, she felt love, acceptance and a pleasant sense of longing that comes with the sort of stable, healthy relationship she'd thought was boring before, but enjoyed once she had it.

It's been three weeks, however, since Hades destroyed his soul and that desperation is back, full force. She'd turned over that damn town library, poring over every line in every spellbook that she could find in every corner of that place, but there was absolutely nothing on the fate of those struck by the might of the Olympian crystal. Even her vault, with all its magic and potions, couldn't figure it out.

It's the not knowing that disturbs her the most. She has no closure. Regina goes to Robin's grave, opens her mouth to speak, to tell him how sorry she is for what happened, but no words come out. He'd never be able to hear her — his soul isn't there.

It's not until she runs into Tinkerbell at Granny's that things start to take a different route. Regina had all but forgotten about the pixie amidst all the terrors and worry in her mind and the town. Tink has seen that look on Regina's face before, knows it well from when they first met and ushers the Queen out of the diner, away from prying ears.

\------

Pixie dust. Regina just stares at her then as they sit alongside one another on Main Street, quipping that yes, she's aware that pixie dust has gotten her into this whole situation, but Tink just ignores her, going on to say that, even though Robin's body is now nothing more than an empty vessel, the soul of someone so good cannot just simply dissipate.

The pixie dust that the fairy used all those years ago is still activated. Regina's eyes widen at this and when she questions why it is so, Tink merely smirks.

I thought you might need it again.

\------

Regina poofs she and Tink to her vault. In all the books she studied and tore to pieces (metaphorically, of course), not once was pixie dust mentioned. Figures now, she muses, as Tink presents a pouch of the magic dust, explaining that, because of their soulmate connection, should she use a locator spell on one of Robin's belongings, it should lead them in the right direction.

Or it could not. Before Regina can get her hopes up, Tink adds that she's only ever known this to work in a handful of cases, those that are lore - she's never witnessed it herself, but the stronger the connection, the more likely it is it'll work.

She may not want to get her hopes up, but she has nothing to lose. If it doesn't work, at least she knows that this time, she didn't run away.

\------

The dust glows faintly, an emerald pulsing light with slight flecks of gold. With a deep breath, Regina scoops some into her hand, feeling the gentle vibration of the powder against her palm as she takes some between her fingers and gently sprinkles it over Robin's scarf, muttering the incantation for the locator spell.

Nothing. Both women frown as Regina tries again - a little more can't hurt - more and more, until Regina, frantically wishing for the damn spell to work, almost empties the pouch. Regina attempts to dive her hand back in to use the very last of the magic dust, but Tink stops her, clutching her wrist, nodding towards the scarf.

It's glowing; a yellow-green aura around the woollen material as it shifts and lifts from the table, floating - out of the room and out of sight.

\------

They both cautiously follow the scarf back to Regina's mansion, up the stairs and to Zelena's bedroom. Thankfully, she's not home, so no questions are asked as she twists the knob and pushes the door open, allowing the enchanted object through.

Regina and Tink watch as it floats for a while longer, over a box, before gently dropping down onto it.

This must be the place to start.

Regina lifts the scarf up, draping it around her neck as she opens the flaps of cardboard to be met with the belongings that Zelena had not yet had a chance to unpack. A quick glance isn't going to yield anything, so she starts to dig through the papers, the knick knacks of her wicked elder sister.

It seems futile, until Regina lifts one last trinket box to find a feather right beneath it, pristine against the base of the box.

Not just a feather. The feather. The one from Robin's arrow, that Roland gave Zelena, that she never managed to pass on. Regina picks the delicate item up and lays it in her hands, turning it over, running her fingers over the soft plumes. Tink wordlessly presents the pouch again, opening it to reveal the very last of their pixie dust.

Regina understands without even having to ask. She takes the pouch and, with one last hopeful thought, she turns it upside down and empties its contents over the feather.

It takes a moment, but a bright light emanates from Regina's hands, causing her to step back and drop the offending object, watching as it floats to the floor.

And opens a portal.

Tink smiles. This is where Robin is, she explains. Your connection is so strong, you managed to connect the realms between the living and the dead. He's restless, Regina, not at peace. He's waiting for you to bring him home.

Regina looks at the fairy, all fair-haired and green stockinged, her job finally fulfilled. How do you know?

I don't, she shrugs, it's just a hunch. Don't let this be the tavern again, go get your happy ending.

And she does - with a wistful smile and Tink's promise to keep a close eye on Henry whilst she's gone - step through the portal. She doesn't know how she's going to get back but she can already feel herself drawn in a certain direction.

He's here. She knows it. Feels it in her bones, her gut, her head and, most importantly, her heart.


End file.
